1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to listening devices, and particularly to a selective filtering earplugs that allow a user to filter most external and environmental sounds, only allowing a set of approved or desired sounds to be heard by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advent of urban living, noise pollution has become an increasingly significant problem. Loud noise is also a problem in the workplace, where high levels of machinery noise can cause damage to the ears. In fact, to protect workers, there exists in many countries legislation requiring employers to provide ear protection for their employees.
Noise pollution, while being an irritation, is also a cause of hearing loss when the ears are either subjected to a single loud noise or are repeatedly subjected to levels of noise above a safe maximum. Ear protection has traditionally taken the form of earplugs constructed of plastic, foam, silicone or wax. All of these tend to have disadvantages and are of varying effectiveness in attenuating noise. Outside of conventional concerns, such as discomfort or pressure differentials in the ears, such earplugs act to block all noise from entering the ear canals of the user. Thus, even desired noises, such as the sound of a ringing telephone or an emergency alarm, may be blocked by the ear protection.
Thus, selective filtering earplugs solving the aforementioned problems are desired.